Alice's Night Out
by PixiesMoonbeams
Summary: It was just after another World Meeting and it had gone exactly as expected. No one listened to anyone else and Ludwig (Germany) lost his temper and screamed. Again. Someone, suggested we go out for drinks afterwards to chill out. Oh, why did Alice say yes? She know's how she gets. She's as bad as Arthur! Human names used. It's fluffy and my first fic, I hope you enjoy! USXNyo!UK


*~Alice's Night Out~*

He really is so annoying! Why?! For once I wish he would just sit down and be quite! You can't always be the hero Alfred...And frankly it's grating on my bloody nerves! Please let this meeting end soon! I really could use a drink after this...

"OK this meeting is officially over. Anyone want to do something afterwards?"

"Let's go for drinks!"

"Yes! Let's do that!" I chimed in.

Everyone was in, for once. Now i can unwind and relax, finally.

I feel so groggy. Oh! My head hurts! I reach for my glasses on the dresser and check the time. 11:30 am. Wow. I don't normally sleep in this late. What could I have been doing last night? I rolled over in bed to find that Alfred is lying next to me, shirtless. It took me a few moments to realize that it was really him there and that he really was shirtless. OH

MY GOD! And that is when I screamed.

"Wha… What's going on? Alice? Why are you screaming? Whoa, what a night we had! You sure can drink Alice. Who know you liked to party so much!

"Bloody Hell! Alfred what happened last night? And why the hell are you in my bed?

He chuckled a bit.

"You can't remember?"

I shake my head and he starts to chuckle again.

"Well, it was probably one of the best night's I've ever had actually."

A look of shock and horror cross my face and I fall back on to the pillows thinking of ways in which I could disappear and fast. Alfred leans over and whispers something to me.

"Alice" he breathes my name softly, "You really don't remember do you?"

I blush, what else could I do? I shake my head no once again and fall even lower in to my self pity party.

"Alfred, I wish I could remember what happened."

"I wish you could to darling. Maybe I can jog that foggy memory of yours."

He leans in to kiss me. I try get out of the bed but I think he knew what I was thinking of doing. He grabs a hold of my waist and weaves the fingers of his other had through my hair. His lips touch mine and it's like an explosion of butterflies in my stomach. His lips are so soft on mine and they taste almost like sugar. I can't help but close my eyes and give in. His kiss is wonderful. I wrap my arms around his neck and weave my fingers through his soft blonde hair. I feel my glasses leave me face and I smile. I reach for his and place them with mine on the dresser.

*sighs*

What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Because it feels so good and it feels so right. But is it right? Oh who cares? As I'm fighting with myself I feel the hand that was holding my waist begin to slide down my hip. I sigh and he chuckled, again.

"Can you remember anything yet dear?"

I think about it for a moment, I really think. He takes his sweet lips and begins to kiss my neck and shoulders. Then I get a glimmer as to what actually happened the night before.

"We went to a bar last night, after the world meeting."

"Yes, after meeting drinks, you were very adamant about going too."

"Yes, yes I remember now…sort of."

"That's very good."

"You got me drunk."

"I did nothing like that! I saved you from drinking yourself stupid actually! The hero would never hurt someone like that on purpose! I would never do that to you! It all started after the 5th or 6th go you had. You really are silly when your drunk Alice. You crawled into my lap and started whispering sweet nothings in my ear."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you did. I have to admit I myself was a little tipsy but nowhere near how far gone you were. You were in no way suitable to get yourself home safely. You weren't doing so well with walking on your own. So, I convinced you to let me take you home, you conceded of course and I drove you back. You were felling sick and having trouble with getting back up to even get out of the car. I reached in and pulled you up into my arms and I carried you up the porch steps and here to your bedroom. I placed you down on the bed and took your shoes off for you, because I know how you hate shoes on the beds, and was getting ready to leave when you grabbed my hand and started to plead for me not to go. You said you wanted me to stay with you. So I stayed. You looked so hurt when I was leaving. What else could I do? I stayed and now here we are."

I had turned a dark scarlet color by the end of his speech. I looked at him, I really looked at him. I could look into his eyes right away but I did. They were so clear and bright. He truly was a hero. He saved me from unknown shame last night. I reached over and ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair. Tears started to spring in the corner of my eyes.

"Alfred… I'm so sorry."

He looked at me with concern and softness in his crystal blue eyes.

"Hey now, don't start crying there is nothing to cry over."

He wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

"Alice, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. I should be, I am. I shouldn't have stayed, but I couldn't get past the look in your eyes. I feel like I've taken advantage of you by staying and doing what we did. I had to stay, I had to. You still needed protecting and I wanted to the one protecting you."

"Oh, Alfred!"

I jumped into his lap then. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. The surprise of me jumping up so fast knocked him over and I fell on top of him in a pile of sheets.

"Oh Alfred, I am so happy that it's you, really, really happy!"

"Really?"

He looked so surprised.

"Yes."

He holds me close and kisses me again. This time with pure joy and happiness and I kiss him back with the same enthusiasm. I start to giggle and he laughs right along with me. I do not believe in that one moment either one of us could have been happier.

"Hey, Alfred?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Why don't you stay here for a while?"

"I would love to."


End file.
